Aimee Freeman
Aimee Freeman the main character of the series. Background When Aimee was five her father left and her world seemed to fall apart. Her mother suffered from shattering depression that made her forget to take care of herself much less her daughters. Things improved when Aimee's grandmother moved in to help her daughter recover and to take care of her grandchildren. Under her grandmother's care her mother began to slowly recover, becoming fuctional, though not healthy. The stern, old fashioned woman became a big influence and taught the girl how to take care of herself and others. Shortly after Aimee's seventh birthday the woman died and her mother spiraled back into severe depression. This time no one was there to catch the fmaily during the fall. Aimee stepped up to fill the space, becoming a homemaker at a young age. Personality Usually rather quiet and even tempered, but surprisingly adventurous and definitely curious; she's responsible because of her taking over at home and absorbs knowledge like a sponge; she's fiercely protective and is a terror when someone doesn't take proper care of themselves, especially when they're injured. She reads anything she can, but loves history and historical fiction. Aimee thinks McDonalds and Gumbo should have their own food groups, but will eat healthier food because she knows she has to. Isolde ddn't allow music in the house so any music interests Aimee. Aimee has a lot of resentment built up towards her mother, which she doesn't acknowledge in order to keep the peace in her home. Aimee also has had extreme Cleisiophobia since she was a child and a somewhat irrational dislike and distrust of police officers. Appearance A small girl with short dark red curly hair, green-hazel changable eyes, freckles, and a small scar on her bottom lip from a failed attempt at three to devour statuary. Magic Aimee has always been academically inclined and did well in school. This carried over to Salem. Parselmouth Aimee discovered early on she was a Parselmouth and is working on her abilities with Myrnin. Healing Magic Aimee has a skill with healing magic. She quickly advances under Myrnin's tutelege and he is deeply impressed with her quick grasp in the complex magics. Charms Aimee specializes in Charms particularly ones dealing with protection and which can be used in combination with Rune magic. Relationships Laila Freeman Amy Orchard Isolde Freeman Joseph Eaglefeather Book I: Aimee Freeman and the Witch-Hunt Not A Joke The Professors The Wheels On The Bus Nightshade Mall The Beginning A Bad Start Blood Feuds A Failure Of Diplomacy The James Method Trick Or Treat Or Murder Loss and Aurors Joseph's Sight The Mermaid Problem Unholy Night Being Hunted Visions Fullfilled A Royal Visit War Games Flight of the Dragon Laveau's Help The Queen of Hell A Truce Beltane Bonfires The Ritual From The Mouths Of Babes Questions and Warnings Epilogue Book II TBA. Trivia *Due to Aimee's wand being hazel and having a unicorn hair it means the wand is extremely loyal. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account.